


Born To Reign In Hell

by deanandsam



Series: Fics featuring Evil/King of Hell Sam Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam is the boy king and Dean his pet.A series of scenes from Hell on the brothers' dysfunctional relationship.Two chapters are podficced down below.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Fics featuring Evil/King of Hell Sam Winchester [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven." John Milton, Paradise Lost.

Sam yanked his sibling towards him, his fingers digging into the flesh of Dean’s upper arm.

He could of course just have used his mind to pull him in, but where was the fun in that? Dean both loathed and ached for Sam’s touch and Sam was quite happy to indulge that dichotomy. 

As he studied Dean’s features, he had to admit that this was way better fun than being a hunter. Killing monsters, saving people. It was all a lie. You couldn’t save anyone. Free will my ass!

Each person had their destiny mapped out as soon as they drew their first breath in this fucked up universe, and, as Sam had found out, you could stave it off for a while but you couldn’t avoid it. Close the door and it flew in the window.

‘What’s the matter, big brother?’ Sam purred. Dean’s mouth was now a mere inch from his own, the green eyes wide open in uncertain anticipation of what was to come. ‘You decided you don’t want to be my pet after all, huh? It would be such a shame to throw you into the halls of Hell. The demons would be on you like ants on white rice.’

Dean lifted his chin in a mote of defiance though he knew there was no way that defiance could mean anything other than the empty action of a man who had no hope but still wanted to cover his nudity with a shred of dignity.

‘Aw, You’re so sweet when you play the reluctant virgin, baby. It does amuse me to know that you still have that instinct. It one of the many things that endear you to me, Dean. That and the power I have over you, the way I can make you obey my every whim and of course, the sex. You were made to be fucked, big brother. Now I can see what all the one-night standers saw in you.’

His fingers still gripping Dean’s arm, with his free hand Sam cupped his brother’s cheek. ‘Underneath that layer of denial which you seem to need to get through the day, you understand you were born to be my pet.  
All the love and care you gave me when we were kids, it was all a precursor to what we have now. You protected and cherished me not only because you loved me as your baby brother but because some gut instinct must have whispered that one day, things would be reversed, and you’d be the one loved and cherished by me.

Me becoming a demon might not have been exactly what you envisaged, but after all, I gave into my demon side to get you out of hell, Dean, so you’re going to have to take a little bit of the blame for what I’ve become.  
If you hadn’t sold your soul for me then I’d be dead and you’d still be out there hunting. All our actions have consequences. So, here we are. I’m King of Hell, you’re my slave and I fuck you like a rabbit.”

Sam’s mouth bridged the infinitesimal gap to crush Dean’s lips in a rough kiss.

Although Dean was well aware there was no escape, his inbred aversion to kissing his brother tried to assert itself, but that repulsion was short-lived as the sweet honeyed warmth in his loins expelled any thoughts but the need to be loved by Sam.

From Dean’s cheek, Sam’s big hand trailed down his sibling’s chest until it cupped the growing bulge in his groin.  
‘Hmm, your cock doesn’t seem to feel that defiance as much as you do,’ Sam taunted. ‘That’s surely because it knows what’s coming next and is eager for it.’ 

Sam’s lips resumed their ravaging of Dean’s mouth, his tongue exploring every soft inch of rosy voluptuousness until he’d drunk his fill.

His hand was still playing with Dean’s genitals as he drew away, his own eyes lush with the desire to take his brother right here and now, press his cock into the tight passage between Dean’s perfect ass-cheeks and pump his come into him. 

His already fierce desire burned even brighter as he contemplated the image of Dean on all fours like a dog waiting for his owner to fuck him.  
‘Get down on your knees!’ he ordered the older man.

Dean swallowed, but not from fear. Sam wanted to take him from behind. Dean knew what would happen and he obeyed without complaint. He dropped to the floor. folded his elbows and raised his ass in the air.

Sam gave himself a moment to enjoy the sight, the butt plug peeking out from the hole enhancing his view.  
Dean still had Sam’s come trapped inside from an earlier round of sex.  
It gave Sam pleasure to know that some part of him was inside Dean’s body as his brother went about his day. Now he’d ease the plug out and add to the cache. 

Tonight, he’d throw Dean in the tub and bathe him as he would a child, before handcuffing him to their shared bed. 

Though convinced Dean could do him no harm, Sam was the Boy-King of Hell, after all, it was always better to be careful.  
Some of his disgruntled opponents could have been whispering in Dean’s ear that bringing Sam down would be the best thing to do…and that in helping them, Dean could get his little brother back as he used to be, a normal human.

Sam didn’t really fear that anything like that might happen but he knew there were still those who were pissed that a Winchester sat on the Throne of Hell.

He banished the thoughts from his mind, letting his lust have the upper hand. Dean was waiting to be fucked and Sam wanted to oblige.  
Though he’d been a man who had loved only women when he was on Earth and in a way it was still true for the only male he’d fucked in Hell was Dean, Sam received a special kind of satisfaction from it.

Sam knew his relationship with Dean was complicated and that sex was only a part of the reason he received so much pleasure from dominating his brother.  
However, the fact was that he DID receive pleasure and would continue to. His word was law after all, whether it be over Dean or the entirety of Hell.

Contemplating Dean’s submission to his desires, Sam chuckled. He knelt behind the exposed ass and stroked its rotundity.  
Bringing a hand to his cock, he stroked it, debating on whether to let Dean’s talented mouth coax and tease it before he fucked his ass but he had a meeting with his underlings and was late. They would already be waiting in his office.

Anyway, his cock didn’t need further teasing it was rock-hard.  
‘What a patient little doggy you are, Dean but your master’s ready to fuck you now.’

Sam fingered the butt-plug in his brother's hole, easing it out, pleased to see that a drop of come dribbled from the orifice.  
Lining up, Sam titillated the opening with the tip of his cock, before pushing in the crown.

Dean squirmed beneath him and Sam gripped his thighs as he pushed in centimeter by centimeter until his member was fully enclosed in his brother’s body.  
He hesitated a moment to better enjoy the sensation but lust took over and he pumped into the delectable hole until with a hoarse cry he orgasmed. He panted his way through it as once he’d panted his way through a fight with a monster, his chest heaving.

‘Roll over, Dean,’ he said after pulling out and closing the opening to his sibling’s ass with the plug.

Dean obeyed and Sam lowered himself between his brother’s legs, taking the bobbing cock in his mouth. A few seconds later Dean came with a cry. Sam swallowed down the come and quickly got to his feet.

‘Gotta go, big brother. I’m late already.’

Lying back on the floor, Dean could hear the water running in the bathroom as Sam cleaned himself up.  
He didn’t move, Now that he’d come down from his orgasm, he was once again shattered by what had just happened. Brothers shouldn’t fuck but apparently Winchesters did.  
TBC

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/o7vr87d651c4x0r/Born_To_Reign_In_Hell--Chapter_One.mp3/file>

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/hr643wws1l0tpsi/Born_To_Reign_in_Hell_chaprer_2.mp3/file>


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn’t exit the bathroom via the door, he didn’t need to resort to such human means as having to walk if he so chose. His demon brother could transport himself from one end of Hell to the other in a second.  
However, Dean sensed he was now alone. 

Picking himself up off the floor where he’d been lying on his stomach, he limped towards the bathroom. Sam had made sure they had all mod cons in Hell and Dean filled the large tub to the brim with water before lowering his body into its welcoming embrace.  
He closed his eyes and tried to banish everything from his mind, but unless you were a Zen master, it was impossible, the thoughts kept re-forming themselves.

He’d reflected on all that had happened so many times now, without ever being able to unravel the series of events that had caused Sam to become King of Hell and himself to become an incestuous plaything for his powerful sibling. 

His cute baby brother, the kid Dean had fed and read stories to, who’d looked up to his big brother with hero worship, had become this uncaring demonic being.

He sighed. There was no point in continuing to look for answers where there were none. It was true that Dean had sold his soul for Sam, but his dad had done it for him beforehand, so which of the two deals had set the ball in motion? John’s or Dean’s own.  
Or was it something else, something out of their control that they had no inkling of? It was a mystery Dean couldn’t solve and even if he could, there was nothing he could do to change things. 

He was on a par with the weakest inhabitants of Hell, even the lowliest demon was more powerful than him.  
Dean Winchester had never found himself in a more disastrous situation.

But all that wasn’t even the worst! He tried not to think of what had just happened; himself crouched on the floor, while his own brother took him from behind, yet the image kept popping up in his mind and it made him feel like the most ignoble form of life possible because he’d enjoyed it.  
He hadn’t wanted to, but somehow Sam’s touch, even the prohibited one of his cock penetrating Dean's ass, had given him a sexual high that he’d never experienced with casual partners back on Earth. Dean had still to understand how that worked.  
Were his emotions and feelings so entwined with his brother that no matter who Sam had become or what he did, Dean couldn’t stop himself from loving him?

If that was the case then it was no longer love but some kind of singular perversion, and though Dean willingly admitted to being many things, he wasn’t a pervert. As far as sex was concerned, he’d been practically a knight in shining armor, that is until now.

A knock on the outer door made him clamber out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and wound it around his hips. The knock came again, more imperious this time.  
Dean opened the door to one of the messenger demons. Sam had revolutionized Hell’s bureaucracy, assigning the demons to different tasks.

“The king requests your presence in his office, “ it sneered.  
Dean stared it down. Sam might treat him like a whore but nobody else was allowed to be disrespectful to him.  
“Too much attitude, dude, “ Dean replied. “Sam doesn’t like mouthy demons.”

The demon looked him over, his gaze betraying how much he’d like to get his claws into Dean.  
”It might take a very long time, “ the demon hissed malevolently, “but one day when your brother is out of the way, you’ll provide us demons with the same services you give to the King.”

“Wishful thinking, douchebag, “ Dean challenged. “You try anything and you’ll be mincemeat to feed the hellhounds.”  
Dean’s relationship with Sam might be fucked up, but Dean’s hatred for demons had never changed.

He slammed the door shut in the demon’s face and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a short-sleeved tee, then he made his way to Sam’s office.

“Dean. Come.”  
Sam patted his lap indicating that Dean should sit on it.

Dean shrugged and did as he was told, stepping past the watching demons to sit in his brother’s lap.  
Sam tilted his sibling’s head up and kissed him while the group of demons looked on disapprovingly.

“My king, “ one ventured. “Is this the time to be indulging oneself, in the middle of a meeting?”  
Sam’s lazy smile made the demon cringe. “I ‘ indulge’ myself where and where I please. If that upsets your delicate feelings, I can always have you transferred to other less...pleasant duties.”  
“Forgive me, my king.” the demon apologized hurriedly, bowing profusely. 

“What do you say, Dean? Should I forgive him?”  
Dean was never quite sure how Sam would react to any given situation. His instinctive answer would have been to kill the demon. One demon less was always a win, but he preferred to defer back to his brother.

“He’s your demon. You decide, Sam.”

Sam chuckled. “You can thank Dean for your continued existence. If he’d told me to kill you'd be dead by now. Count yourself lucky that you’re good with figures, Devall, and that I don’t want the hassle of training another accountant to take your place.

“Thank you, my king, “ the demon stuttered.

“Now get out. Get your asses back to work.” The demons backed towards the door and hastily exited the room.

“You smell good enough to eat, Dean,” Sam said, nuzzling Dean’s still damp hair. “I have to say, one of the positives of having given in to my dark side is fucking you. On Earth, it would never have happened, though you might have been up for it if I'd asked you. You never could deny me anything.  
What do you say, Dean? Would you have let me fuck you in some squalid motel room?”

Sam's hand slipped under the tee Dean was wearing, his fingers gripping and twisting one brown nub, then the other.  
Dean squirmed on Sam’s lap, pain and pleasure vying for dominance at the tug on the delicate nipples.  
“Answer me, Dean. Would you have let me fuck you if I’d wanted? Huh?”

“No. We’re brothers, Sam. You'd never have asked had we still been on Earth,” Dean replied.

“Oh, come on Dean. If I’d crept into your bed and cupped your cock like this, what would you have done? If I’d kissed you, would you have pushed me away? Your baby brother? The one you’d do anything for?”

Sam caught his brother’s lips in a kiss while his hand fondled Dean’s balls through the sweat pants.

“You know what I think, Dean? I think you’d have responded to my kisses exactly as you do now. The only difference is that on Earth you’d be torturing yourself with guilt for having sex with me, whereas here you don’t have to because I don’t give you a choice.”

Sam’s hands were causing Dean to quiver with pleasure. He contemporaneously loved and hated the feeling.  
Would he have responded positively to Sam’s kisses back on Earth? Dean was thankful that he‘d never have to answer that question for he was afraid the answer might have been yes!


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, that night Sam had his brother in the tub, the hot water slowly trickling over Dean’s body.  
Sam stood, looking down, to better enjoy his brother’s nakedness. 

Apart from his longish hair, Dean’s skin was as smooth as a baby’s bottom. Hell was full of very capable professionals who back on earth had been the worst of perverts and Sam had engaged one, an ex-beautician to work on his brother.

He’d offered her a reduction of her torture for services rendered. There was no way she wasn’t going to do a good job, and Sam had to admit, she looked after Dean perfectly, though at times Sam had to chuckle as it reminded him of a dog’s toilette.

However, even if Dean was embarrassed by the various beauty treatments he was subjected to, the older Winchester was sensual enough to enjoy being pampered though he’d die before admitting it. Well, that ship had sailed a while ago!

Sam had to wonder though how disembodied souls could have the same characteristics as their human shells on earth, yet it was so. The only thing which was different was that nobody aged.  
The souls arrived as they had been in the prime of life, it was only when they were tortured into demons that their appearance became deformed and hideous.  
Of course, on Earth, they manifested as black smoke the easier to possess humans.

Sam hadn’t prohibited the possession of humans. Why should he? He wasn’t the one who’d come up with the mechanics of good and evil. If God was happy with how things were why should the King of Hell care?

He brought his mind back to the task in hand. “Look at me, Dean,“ he said.  
After a second, Dean lifted his head to look up. 

Sam was still fully dressed. He favored the same kind of clothes he wore back on Earth, plaid, and jeans. Even In Hell, they were still as comfortable. Then he liked to remind his 'subjects' that it was the hated Sam Winchester, hunter, who now ruled over them all!

Moreover, it was a little kink he’d never known to possess, but he got a kick out of keeping Dean naked while he himself was clothed. He considered it another aspect of his power over his brother.  
But now it was time to show some skin.

“Undo my pants, Dean,” Sam ordered.  
Dean lifted wet hands to do Sam’s bidding, loosening the button and easing down the zipper.

“Very good, big brother” Sam placed a hand on Dean’s head and directed his face towards his crotch. “You know what to do now, don’t you?”  
Without replying, Dean ran his tongue over Sam’s cock, balls, and any square inch of skin he could reach from his watery position.

Sam purred in pleasure as Dean’s wet tongue titillated his sensitive spots. “This has to be the best consequence of me going dark side, discovering how sensual you are, Dean. Your every touch is a hymn to erotism.  
That’s enough for now,” Sam said, disengaging his cock from the warm mouth. He'd keep it on hold for later.

Kneeling down at the side of the tub, he began washing his brother. He passed the sponge along Dean’s body chuckling as the older man tilted his head back to better allow Sam access to his neck.  
That was always where Sam began his journey around Dean’s body.

When Sam had washed his living doll to his satisfaction, there was only one more detail to attend to. He slipped a hand between Dean’s legs and fingered the toggle of the butt plug.  
He leaned forward to capture his brother's mouth, reaffirming his complete dominion over his sibling, while at the same time easing out the plug.  
Along with the black toy, the milky come that had been filling Dean’s ass dribbled into the warm water.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I know you love the sensation of having your ass stuffed. After I’ve cleaned you up, and played with you, there’s a big vibrator just waiting to meet your delightful ass.”

Dean shivered in anticipation. On the one hand, he hated himself for being so submissive but the sensual part of his nature took precedence. Sam knew how to flame the fires of his libido until there was nothing Dean wouldn’t do to bask in the satisfaction which came from handing himself body and soul over to Sam.

Sometime later, Dean was handcuffed to the bed. To his dismay, his cock was standing to attention. He couldn’t even pretend not to like whatever Sam did to him, for his lips might lie but his cock could only tell the truth. 

Sam collapsed on the bed next to him. “You’re looking good there, big brother. Now that I’ve attended to your every need, I’m going to attend to my own.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Sam who once was, the Sam who’d once been, would’ve brooded and tormented himself over what had happened; tried to understand why, searched for answers as to how to fix the upsurge of demon blood which had taken him over.

But the Sam who was now, didn’t give a damn about reasons or motives. This Sam was just as smart and capable as the one before, with the difference that all his intelligence was invested in evil instead of good, and the first person to fall victim to the new Sam had been his big brother.

When the change had taken hold of the younger Winchester, it had been instantaneous and overpowering, as if the demon blood lurking dormant in his veins had suddenly activated, flowing through him like a tsunami, saturating every single thirsty cell of his body.

Dean who’d been flipping through the pages of a particularly fond issue of Busty Asian Beauties, had no inkling of what had happened until he found himself thrown over his sibling’s shoulder like a rolled-up carpet only to find himself a moment later gazing at the black, torch-lit walls of Hell.  
He’d barely had time to register the fact before he was thrust into a nearby cell and the door slammed behind him.

In a panic, Dean had rushed to the small, barred window trying to see what had happened to Sam, calling out his sibling’s name, his body trembling in apprehension for his brother.  
Why had Sam grabbed him, taken them both to Hell?  
More puzzling was how Sam had gotten into Hell so easily. Had he found a spell for instant transportation among the pages of those dusty old books he loved so much? And if he had, why Hell?

What was going on? 

As howls of pain and destruction echoed through his prison from the other side of the door, Dean was ever more terrified for Sam.  
When finally, the noise receded, Dean heard footsteps coming towards the cell. The door creaked opened to reveal his sibling, blood, and gore spotting his clothes, his chest heaving in exertion.

“Hey, big brother,” Sam said tossing back his unruly hair. “Welcome to your new home. You’re now official Consort to the current King of Hell. It seems the time has arrived for me to claim my birthright. So here we are.”

Dean was hearing the words but he was having difficulty in understanding them. Or maybe he understood them only too well and was trying not to, for to believe them would be to admit they were true.

An instant later, Sam was in his personal space, too personal, as his little brother’s chest was firmly pressed against his own. “Sam…Whaat?”

“Shush,“ Sam said almost gently, caressing Dean's face. “I’ve finally come into my heritage. Now I can see clearly, the blinkers have been taken off. I was always meant for this, Dean, just as you were always meant for this."  
Sam lowered his head to crush his brother’s lips with his own.

Dean struggled at the unexpected assault, trying ineffectually to push Sam away but the only result he achieved was for Sam to chuckle and endeavor to deepen the kiss, insinuating his tongue between Dean pursed lips. 

As Sam brought his hand to cup Dean’s genitals, the surprise was so unexpected that the older Winchester’s lips parted, allowing Sam liberal access to the depths of his sibling’s mouth, an unexplored country that Sam quickly took possession of, exploring every nook and cranny of the velvety softness, titillating tongue and teeth until Dean couldn’t stop the moan of…pleasure which managed to escape Sam’s onslaught.

From then on, Dean was comparable to a butterfly caught in a net, trying to escape but never quite finding the opening and with the passing of the days and weeks, becoming a willing captive.  
The love for his brother defined him and even this Sam, who used him at will, took his pleasure from Dean’s body and controlled each moment of his day, couldn't change his core feelings.

Maybe he was born to be Sam’s slave as Sam had so openly told him on that very first day; maybe that was Dean Winchester’s birthright.

“C’ mere Dean," Sam’s deceptively soft voice called. “Kneel between my legs and warm my cock while I speak with my underlings."  
Dean crawled beneath the table uncaring of the demons' watching eyes. 

He unzipped Sam’s pants, cupped his brother’s balls in his hand, and nuzzled his way to Sam’s cock, taking it between his lips and enjoying the way it engorged with blood until its length invaded his entire mouth.  
“Very nice, big brother, “ Sam purred, relaxing back in his chair.  


“Now ‘gentlemen’," he drawled addressing his minions. “What’s on today’s agenda?”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sucked diligently on his brother’s big toe, his tongue warm and humid as it circled the long thin digit of Sam’s foot.

“Mm,” the recipient of said attention purred. “That mouth of yours is unbeatable, Dean. Whatever it touches, it sublimates.”  
Dean heard but didn’t waver in his attentions, only when Sam told him to, would he stop.

He no longer railed against his position as Sam’s toy. 

He’d tried to so many times but even one as feisty and stubborn as Dean Winchester couldn’t stand against his all-powerful brother.  
Eventually pissed at Dean’s attempts at defiance, Sam had ultimately given him a choice. “Either you obey my every wish or I’ll compel you with a little bit of demonic brainwashing. You know I can. It’s up to you if you want to be a mindless sex toy or keep all your senses while doing so. Either way, you’re going to do what I want.”

Once Dean had surrendered and accepted Sam’s terms, everything had become easier. 

Being a sensual man himself, Dean couldn’t help getting off on being ordered around by his brother.  
It was something he’d never believed possible but in the depths of his soul, he was a true submissive, and Sam for all his puppy-eyed attitude while on Earth, once a demon, had discovered a rewarding sexual pleasure in owning his big brother.

In Hell, there were no limits and as Ruler, Sam could do whatever the fuck he wanted with Dean, and he did.

“You’re such a good little doggie, Dean,“ Sam murmured, reaching out a hand to ruffle his kneeling brother’s hair, “and your toe-licking is next to none. It took YOU to introduce me to this particular pleasure, so thank you! Wiggle your ass for me, Dean. That’s right,” Sam continued, as the hairy tail curling up from the end of the dildo in Dean’s ass wiggled along with the movements.

“I always did want a dog, big brother and now I get to have one right here in Hell. How’s that for payback? I think it’s time you gave my other foot some attention too, huh, but before you do, turn around. I want to take a quick look at your tail.”

Obediently Dean turned around presenting his butt to Sam’s avid eyes.  
“Uh-huh. That tail is the one that suits you best.” He ran his hand along the furry appendage before delivering a rousing smack to one taut ass-cheek then the other.

Sam grinned sardonically. Who could’ve guessed he’d get off using Dean as he did, but Sam did get off on it. At Sam’s slaps, Dean gave a whine.  
“It’s okay, doggie. I just wanted to remind you who your owner is, apart from the fact that your ass stuffed with that huge dildo is a pleasure for the eyes. Turn around now, Dean, pick up the leash with your mouth and give it to me.” 

Dean put his mouth to the ground and grasped the leash between his teeth dropping it into Sam’s waiting hand.  
The King of Hell yanked on it, causing the diamond dog-collar Dean was wearing to pull at his neck.  
“Come closer, bro. You still have my other foot to massage. I’ll get on with some reading while you attend to it.”

Dean caught the other toe in his mouth and began to suckle it as a baby would its mother’s teat.  
Sam leaned back in his chair and continued to examine the ancient book. He might be the ruler of Hell but his interest in books had never waned.  
When he’d finished the chapter on ancient demons and their location in the depths of Hell, he lifted the bottle of water from the table and called to his brother.  
“Come here, pet. You’ll be needing some water after all that mouth work.”

Dean stopped what he was doing and lifted his head. He already knew how the water was going to be given to him. It was in a bottle with a rubber teat, just like those used on puppies who were too weak to feed themselves.  
“Oh, that is so cute,” Sam grinned as Dean took the teat between his lips and began to drink.

A sensation of power filled Sam. He had the command of life and death over the entirety of Hell, yet none of that gave him the sexual pleasure dominating his brother did.  
He could feel his cock becoming turgid, needing relief from the little doggy game he’d been playing with Dean.  
His lust for his brother grew as Dean sucked on the teat. He reckoned the dildo in Dean’s ass would have relaxed his brother’s anus enough for Sam to push in his cock without any fucking around.

He drew down the zip of his pants and his towering cock tented the cotton boxers beneath.  
”Look Dean,” he said “See what you do to my cock when you become my dog. It appreciates your canine talents so much.”

Tilting up Dean’s head, he added. “I’m gonna fuck that stuffed ass, dude, so you’d better go to your box and pee. It’s been a few hours since you did. I wouldn’t want to put too much pressure on your bladder.”

Placing the water back on the table, Sam unclipped the lead from Dean’s collar and watched lasciviously as Dean crawled toward his toilet bowl.  
Shuffling around, getting into position, Dean lifted a leg and a shower of golden pee arched into the waiting recipient.

“Good dog. Crawl over here and present your ass.”  
Now that he’d emptied his bladder, Dean’s cock began to mirror his brother’s. He couldn’t help being aroused by how Sam treated him. His sexuality was too strong to suppress it even in the condition he found himself.  
As soon as he presented himself to Sam, the younger man pulled down his pants and knelt behind him.

The King of Hell’s cock had hardened to its full length and the sight of his brother’s stuffed ass only added to his excitement.  
He pushed Dean’s legs apart, the better to have one last look at the furry black tail curling upwards over the older man’s butt.

Not to worry though, Sam grinned to himself. That pretty ass wouldn’t stay empty for long. Taking hold of the tail, he eased it out, while Dean moaned fetchingly below him.  
“Almost done, big brother,” he soothed.  
When the tip of the dildo excited Dean’s hole, Sam gave an appreciative glance at the relaxed opening but his libido took over and without hesitation, he lined up his cock and pushed into the enticing orifice. The walls of Dean’s ass gripped his cock in a velvety hot embrace, causing Sam to groan in exquisite pleasure.  
Unfortunately, it didn’t take more than a few quick pumps for his seed to spurt into his brother’s passage, its wettness contributing to the heat of his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of Dean’s back, his body trembling with ecstasy.

After a few moments, he could feel his cock beginning to soften but he didn’t want to pull out. He was feeling too good joined to Dean. His brother’s asshole was his little bit of paradise in the jaws of Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

It happened rarely, but when it did, a speck of shining white would fight its way through Sam’s black soul to turn him for a few seconds back to the caring empathic kid he used to be, before the dark side of his nature returned to take full possession.

In that short interval, he’d hug Dean to him, and whisper words of apology and sorrow for what he’d done, how he treated him; for the way he’d raped him that first time, and the many after, of how he continued to use him as if he was no more than a sex toy.  
There was even time for a tear to fall from the hazel eyes, a tear that Dean would wipe away with the tip of his finger a second before that little speck of shining soul was smothered and dragged back down into the darkness that was the King of Hell.

A smirk would take the place of the sorrowful expression of before and with a stretching of his neck, Sam would taunt his brother.  
“Did you like my little act, Dean? Now and then I get a rush out of baiting you, letting you remember the pathetic emo-trash I was before.”

But Dean would look him in the eye. ”You can deny it all you want, Sam. That was you, the old you, the little brother I used to love and who’d never treat me as you do.” The words were completely truthful in every way but one. 

However, it was all Dean managed to say before Sam clamped a hand over his mouth. “You wish, huh, big brother, but you can forget him. That Sam no longer exists. You belong to me now, every breath, every word, every action is subject to my will, and my will is to fuck you in every way possible. Right now, though, I got things to do but don’t fret, I’ll be back to play with my toy before long.”

It floored Dean to admit it, but he wasn’t suffering as Sam’s fuck-toy, on the contrary, he got off on Sam’s treatment of him. Dean hadn’t imagined he possessed the nature of a submissive but essentially that’s what he was, though he had to think it was only Sam who could ever have caused that hidden part of his character to emerge.

With that, Sam clenched his fist and Dean found himself flat out on the bed, spread-eagled, unable to move a muscle.  
All that was left were his thoughts but he was beginning to wonder how long he’d still have them before Sam decided to get inside his head too.

Dean needn’t have worried, though, because of all the things that aroused the King of Hell like no other was that spark of defiance which still abided in his sibling’s soul.  
As he walked through the dark, dank corridors of Hell, the passing demons bowing as they kept a healthy distance from their young King, Sam was aware that if it wasn’t for Dean and the pleasure he got from fucking and taunting him, he’d have become something so evil that none could have contrasted him, maybe not even God himself.

Even in his warped mind, Sam understood, that even now, in this topsy turvy world they lived in, Dean was still in a way protecting him from submitting completely to the darkness within.

Lying helpless on the bed, Dean had only his thoughts to keep him company and he used them to try and come up with a solution to this nightmare he...and...Sam were living, for those brief moments in which his brother’s old self came to the surface told Dean that his true sibling was still in there somewhere, beneath the demon he'd become. 

Sure, thoughts were a piss-poor weapon to fight back, but one never knew what little detail could turn out to be important.

Even though the temperature in Hell was hot to burning, Dean’s body felt cold. All he was wearing was a pair of tight legging which revealed every curve of the lower half of his body.

Sam liked to caress and fondle him as he would a favorite pet. At times, he’d request Dean’s presence in his office where there was a stool set at Sam’s feet for Dean to sit on.  
Sam would run his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his brother’s neck, or stroke whatever part of Dean’s body he desired.

Occasionally he’d order Dean to stand, and in front of the lecherous eyes of the assembled demons, Sam would slowly jerk him off, contemporaneously enjoying Dean’s mortification and the demons’ arousal.

Once a hapless demon had stretched out a hand to touch Dean’s cock; that hadn’t gone down too well with Sam who’d torn the demon to sheds, causing the onlookers to cringe in fear and horror.  
Needless to say, none had ever moved a finger again!

When the door to the room clicked open, Dean swept away any potentially unsafe thoughts from his head. He didn’t believe San could read his mind, but better to be safe.

Without speaking Sam came to lie down at his side and Dean cursed himself as he felt the honeyed heat of arousal course through him, even if his brother hadn’t yet laid a finger on him.  
Dean kept his eyes steadfastly on the ceiling, not turning his head to look at Sam.

“You really are pretty,” Sam eventually remarked taking one of Dean’s nipples between two fingers and tugging at it until it elongated painfully.

Still, Dean didn’t acknowledge Sam’s presence. This provoked a chuckle from his younger brother. “Playing the hard man, Dean? How can you not realize it makes you even more appealing to me? It’s that spark of defiance that ups your sex appeal to the nth power. It makes your capitulation to my desires so much sweeter when it comes.’ 

He placed a finger over Dean’s lips. “Open your mouth, pet,” Sam ordered, “and don’t disobey, you know I can make you anyway.”

From past experience, Dean did know, parting his lips and letting Sam’s finger have free rein within the soft enclosure of his mouth.  
The finger touched and prodded every inch, stroking Dean’s quivering tongue as if it were a cat’s back.

His digit, wet with Dean’s saliva was trailed down the immobile man’s chin, down his neck and chest until it reached the waistband of the leggings.  
Dean continued to keep silent, though there was nothing he could do about his cock which was vainly trying to tent the tight pants.  
With an amused huff, Sam came to its rescue, tugging the waistband down until the cock bobbed free.  
Dean gulped.

When Sam took it in his hand, Dean knew his silence would come to an end...so did Sam...as he waited for the first of Dean’s moans of pleasure!


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had three fingers deep in his brother’s asshole, the moans vying between pain and pleasure issuing from Dean’s throat adding to his arousal.  
Sam ignored them however, he was too excited to pay more than superficial attention.  
Fingering Dean in this way…and…in any way Sam desired…was highly erotic and it was a sensation he truly craved. 

Back on Earth, he'd never have had the opportunity to treat Dean like this, nor would he have thought or expected to.  
But now, having complete and utter control over his older sibling gave him a feeling of omnipotence. Once, Sam had been the little brother, ordered around, even if it was for his own good. Not anymore!

Sam was King of Hell. He gave the marching orders, was the bossy one and Dean did as he was told because if he didn’t Sam would make him.

Though Sam still possessed a soul, and with it all his emotions, love wasn’t at the forefront. On the contrary, it was buried deep in his demonic essence. So, it wasn’t with love that he regarded his brother, but as a prized possession, a toy he used to amuse himself with when he felt so inclined.

Fortunately, that toy also provided a non-indifferent sexual high and Sam made the most of it.  
Not that Sam was overly concerned but it seemed Dean enjoyed his attentions to the full; well after the initial futile protests of them being brothers and calls to take control of his dark-side; pleas which this new and improved Sam had duly ignored. 

Still toying with Dean’s hole, using his bunched fingers as if they were a new form of cock, Sam plunged them in and out while simultaneously parting the digits to widen the opening. The image of what he was doing intensified his libido even more.  
Less than a year ago, the soft puppy-eyed weakling he once was would have been appalled by the mere idea.

Satisfied and more than ready to take his brother, he extracted his fingers and lined up his cock to replace them within the warm tunnel of flesh. Clutching Dean’s thighs from behind he nudged the tip of his cock into the opening, his excitement heightening as the inner walls welcomed his dick in their hot embrace.

With a groan of pure ecstasy, Sam pushed in as far as he could, his balls brushing against Dean’s as he began to fuck him.

When his orgasm peaked in a rush of quivering pleasure, Sam allowed it to wash over him like a wave, invading every cell of his body.

He remained inside Dean for as long as he was able, pulling out with true regret. Using his brother like he would a common whore gave him an immense high, one that he knew he'd never tire of.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean stole a glance at his sibling.

Sam had never looked so radiant. The hazel eyes had specks of gold added to the already mesmerizing irises, the tousled hair fell over his brow in messy bangs, his lips were soft and inviting. No angel could’ve looked more beautiful.  
Recalling his biblical notions of Lucifer who was supposed to be magnificent if damned, Dean reckoned he’d only come in a weak second to Sam.

Unfortunately, for all his outward appearance, his little brother’s soul was dark. Of the empathy which once emanated from the puppy eyes, there was no sign, yet Dean’s love for his sibling remained unchanged. That truth had made itself very clear the first time Sam had fucked him. If being violated by his little brother against his will couldn’t turn that love into hate, then nothing could. Thus Dean's fall from big brother to Sam’s sex toy was unavoidable. 

Not that he was badly treated, he’d essentially become a pet, groomed and prettied up for its master’s pleasure.  
Yet, Dean still had to comprehend why being treated in such a humiliating way aroused him. Sure, he could put it down to some kind of Stockholm Syndrome but it would be a lie  
The problem was that he’d always loved Sam too much, so being touched, fondled, and kissed by him rather than diminish that sentiment, increased it.

Right now, Dean was seated at the side of Sam’s throne, just at the right height for Sam to play with his hair, petting him while a group of demons lined up to present their reports.  
It wasn’t that Sam cared about the low-life scum that was the majority of Hell's inhabitants but occasionally he needed to exercise his power over them publicly.

Dean watched as the next in line came to stand in front of the throne.  
It wasn't someone he'd seen before. He was dressed in black which usually defined a crossroad demon. 

Sam hadn’t closed off Hell, which he could easily have done.  
The once-hunter Sam Winchester would’ve liked nothing better but as King of Hell, Sam reckoned that evil needed to be punished, and anyone stupid enough to make deals with a demon deserved to end up here.  
Dean could do nothing but agree as he’d made one of those deals himself and true enough, Hell was where he’d ended up, dragging his brother down as well in an effort to rescue him!

“My king,” the demon voiced, bowing.  
Sam lowered his hand to stroke Dean’s naked back before speaking.

“What do think of my brother?” he asked “Would you like to fuck him?”  
Dean knew it was a trick question, a little game Sam enjoyed playing.  
Whoever answered no, was dragged off to the torture chambers for offending Sam’s possession, insinuating Dean wasn’t good enough to fuck. If they said yes, however, the punishment was the same for daring to aspire to Dean!  
This demon, however, thought about it for a moment before answering, “Sire, your brother is eminently desirable and I would happily fuck him but as he’s your property, it would be grossly disrespectful even to harbor those thoughts.”

For a second, a hushed silence filled the room, until Sam gave an amused huff.  
“I gotta give you an A for effort, “ he said. “What’s your name, demon?”  
“Crowley. A faithful crossroads demon.”  
“Crowley, huh! Well, you’ve just distinguished yourself from this mass of brainless minions I’m surrounded with. I'll keep you in mind if I need a demon with some brains.”  
Dean studied the demon as he recited a list of all the deals he’d managed to close, most of them with unsavory evildoers.  
His meat-suit wasn’t particularly attractive but Dean didn’t doubt that the demon himself was smart enough.

Once the room was cleared, Sam turned his attention to his brother, pulling him onto his lap.  
Each time Sam touched him, Dean tried to summon up a feeling of disgust or hate but it was pointless. His body rejoiced at the contact and even if he tried to kid himself, there was nothing Sam could do to make him love him less.  
When Sam’s mouth ravaged his, Dean sighed in pleasure, when Sam’s hands caressed his body, he pulsed with desire, and when Sam’s hand slipped inside his figure-hugging pants and fisted his cock, Dean swallowed in anticipation.

“You’re such an easy lay, big brother,” Sam crowed. “Get down on the floor, ass in the air, and pull your pants down to your knees.”  
Doing as was asked, Dean exposed himself to his brother’s scrutiny.

Sam got a kick out of Dean’s subservience and he enjoyed the sight of the perfect ass-cheeks with the taut little door to pleasure hidden between them.  
Coming forward, he freed his cock before kneeling behind Dean. While Sam didn’t delve too much into the reason he'd taken his brother as a sexual partner, something he’d never have done back on Earth, he felt no regrets. 

This was how it was meant to be. Dean could never refuse him anything and Sam had come to revel in the power he now had over him. It was exhilarating. All the love that Dean was capable of giving was directed at him; no more one-night stands, no more quick fucks in the back seat of the Impala with the girl of the day. Only Sam.

When he’d played a bit with Dean’s hole, widening as much as he could, he pushed inside little by little until his cock was fully enclosed within his brother’s body.  
A hoarse groan escaped the younger Winchester's lips, the sensation was so friggin’ awesome. 

As he orgasmed, all he could think of was that Dean was his, to do with as he wished for all eternity.

tbc


End file.
